MI VIDA ANTES DE TI
by Mizune-mei
Summary: Inuyasha había vivido la mayoría de su vida huyendo, un huérfano medio demonio considerado por la gente una aberración, rechazado por demonios y por humanos, pero quien pensaría que esa era una mejor vida, al menos un propósito lo movía; sobrevivir, que sucede con un hanyo con una vida longeva, en completa soledad. Denle una oportunidad y lean xD
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA ANTES DE TI**

_Primeramente y lo más importante; todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la Inigualable (a mi criterio) Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Bueno Luego jaja hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía en la pág. Tan solo me dedique a leer, todos los fic completos de Inuyasha, One Piece, Y Naruto ya los termine todos, y sé que he prometido ya no volver a escribir, pero lo extraño; en fin compartiré un nuevo fic con ustedes, espero al menos una persona lo lea y pase un buen rato.**_

_**Obs. Los que han leído algo de mí ya saben cómo soy, si eres menor no leas o;**_

_**Mizune – Mei**_

**Indicadores.**

_Bla bla bla (pensamientos)_

_**Bla bla bla (dialogo del demonio completo de Inuyasha)**_

X.X.X.X.X.X (cambio de escena)

_CAPITULO 1_

– _Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido_,– pensaba el joven de ojos dorados y larga melena plateada mientras miraba cansinamente a la hermosa mujer frente a él, hacía rato que ya no escuchaba las palabras de ésta; tan solo estaba allí, ni siquiera fingía interés o respondía a las preguntas, se preguntaba, por qué siquiera había aceptado su invitación, claro por insistencia de su "querido" sobrino.

– Debo irme _– _musito bruscamente parándose dejando a la hermosa mujer con la boca abierta ante tan repentina acción.

– Etto…no podrías quedarte un poco más, solo un momento – pidió intentando sonar inocente con tenue sonrojo en los pómulos.

– Keh – susurro el joven cruzando los brazos y desviando la cabeza hacia un lado, odiaba que la gente le digiera que hacer.

– Por favor, solo un poco más. – rogó parándose y sujetándolo por el brazo.

– No, ya es tarde. – aseguró, soltándose agresivamente del agarre.

– Me darías tu número telefónico asi…– murmuró la mujer pero fue cortada bruscamente.

– No estoy interesado. – fueron las palabras que el ojidorado pronuncio y camino hacia la salida ignorando a la mujer que lo llamaba. – _Farsante _– fue la primera palabra que vino en la cabeza del joven al oír los sollozos femeninos; sin tan solo ella supiera que él podía oler claramente y ninguna gota salina había abandonado esos almendrados ojos.

No sabía en qué momento su vida se había vuelto un asco; tan solo quería volver en su apartamento, encerrarse en él y esperar que la maldita muerte finalmente llegara. Luego de vivir tantos años había perdido todo sentido la vida, había experimentado casi todo y en ese momento estaba cansado, aburrido, no entendía por qué los humanos tanto ansiaban la inmortalidad; no es que él fuera inmortal, pero si había vivido poco más de quinientos años y aún no había envejecido nada se preguntaba ¿cuántos años más de absoluto tedio le esperaban?.

Suspiro sonoramente mientras caminaba lentamente rumbo a la estación del metro. De todos los tiempos en el que vivió el actual era el peor todos; apestaba, su sensible olfato no toleraba esa mezcla de inmundicia. Aunque algo bueno había; hace algún tiempo quizás dos o tres siglos habían dejado de perseguir a los Hanyõ y Yõkai, es que habían sido exterminados los demonios con apariencia moustrosa, y los más fuertes con apariencia humana, aprendieron a mezclarse entre los humanos; entonces se podría decir que se vivía en una relativa paz.

El joven subió al metro aguantando la respiración, tanta aglomeración de personas le abrumaba, aun así prefería subir ese pedazo de metal que conducir un automóvil; era imposible encontrar un lugar donde sentarse con tanta gente, por lo que empujo de a poco para acomodarse mejor; deseaba llegar a su apartamento, sus orejitas le dolían horriblemente, había aprendido a pegarlas por cabeza y con el cabello no se notaban; pero con mucho tiempo así dolían y mucho.

Sus pulmones exigieron con urgencia aire por lo que inspiro un poco del mismo aun en contra de su voluntad, pero le sorprendió que aparte del olor a transpiración, tabaco, y otros olores desagradables característicos, un tenue aroma lo envolvió. Era algo raro no olía a nada que hubiera olido antes, pero era delicioso por lo que camino buscando la fuente, empujo "suavemente" a las personas en su camino cuidando que sus garras no dañen a nadie, estaba cada vez más cerca, y no entendía por qué sentía una presión en la boca del estómago.

Vio a una joven de espaldas a él, su largo y azabache cabello le cubría media espalda, llevaba una falda azul bastante corta a su criterio y una pequeña cartera marrón pegada a su costado.

– ¿Será ella? – Susurro y antes de que siquiera se lo hubiera planteado ya había pegado su cuerpo a la espalda de la joven y puesto su nariz en el valle del cuello femenino inspirando profundamente.

– Kyaaaaaaa – fue el grito femenino que retumbo en todo el lugar y que logro que la orejita del peliplateado doliera aún más – hentai, hentai – gritaba la joven intentando apartarse del joven pero como no había espacio suficiente lo único que hacía era retorcerse contra este. El joven quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero pronto reaccionó.

– Keh, ya cállate, tan solo fue un accidente mujer escandalosa – musito rudamente, intentando apartarse un poco; esa mujer estaba haciendo que sus instintos quisieran toma control de su cuerpo y eso era raro, muy raro.

– Aléjate de mí, como si te fuera a creer que fue un accidente, eres un pervertido – musito la joven en voz alta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para voltear su cuerpo y por poco quedo con la boca abierta al ver al hombre en su espalda, sus cabellos plateados casi tan largo como el suyo sus dorados ojos mirándola fijamente, su hermoso rostro contraído por la rabia, incluso la incipiente barba en su rostro lo hacía ver hermoso.

– Feh, Como si alguien quisiera tocar a alguien tan fea – musito el joven desviando el rostro; la joven inflo los cachetes en un gesto bastante cómico, y antes de que pudiera gritarle hasta de que moriría el transporte se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, había llegado a su destino por lo que simplemente bufó exasperada. Y camino con mucha dificultad entre la maraña de gente rumbo a la puerta, ignorando al hombre.

Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo la siguió, bajó tras ella, hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por una situación que le hacía tener algún sentimiento aparte de hastío, aunque fuera furia o vergüenza, apreciaba sentir, lo hacía creerse aún un poco humano. Subió de un salto al tejado de una casa, odiaba desde lo más hondo de su alma las ropas de esa época, no le ayudaban nada con la movilidad, pero lamentablemente tuvo que sustituir su traje de rata de fuego, si quería "adaptarse". Sonrió levemente al escucharla susurrar improperios contra su persona, en esos casos le agradaba su sensible audición. Tan solo la siguió sigilosamente, era algo estúpido y lo sabía, pero ella lo había desafiado debía vengarse ¿verdad?

Las farolas de la calle iluminaban cada paso de la joven, era tarde, pasaba de media noche, pero se notaba como si la joven hiciera eso todos los días pues no se mostraba atemorizada aun siendo una zona bastante humilde y peligrosa.

Llego junto a un grupo de tres jóvenes e inuyasha frunció el ceño, el horrible olor a lobo cubrió sus fosas nasales.

– _¿Youkais?_ – pensó el joven, observando la escena.

– Hola Kagome hermosa ¿cómo estás? – musito el joven vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una musculosa negra.

– Hola Kouga, algo cansada pero ya sabes – contesto la joven con una suave sonrisa, – por cierto aquí tengo el dinero que te debía, muchas gracias. – agrego sacando de su cartera un pequeño sobre que el hombre tomo.

– Haría lo que fuera por ti, aun cuando no quieres ser mi mujer – comento como siempre y la joven tan solo sonrió más ampliamente.

– Sabes que aún lo pienso – respondió antes de depositar un pequeño beso en el rostro masculino. – Nos vemos chicos. – agrego antes continuar con su caminata, Inuyasha la oyó suspirar profundamente, podía oír su corazón trabajando a un ritmo apresurado, mientras caminaba lentamente rumbo a un deteriorado edificio. La vio entrar intentando pasar desapercibida; el ojidorado tan solo se sentó en el mohoso suelo del techo del edificio.

– Al fin llegas chiquita – se escuchó un voz rasposa que desagrado al peliplateado.

– Ha…i – susurro la joven débilmente, esa mujer era rara pasaba por varios estados anímicos en minutos y su olor, cambiaba levemente con su humor.

– Sabes que hoy vence el alquiler ¿no?, – indago. La joven tan solo asintió. Y busco otro sobre en su cartera y se lo entrego, este lo abrió y contó el dinero.

– Ohhh…chiquita, sabes que aquí falta dinero – aseguro con una mirada maliciosa ésta tan solo asintió débilmente.

– Si, lo siento es que rompí un vidrio en mi trabajo y me lo han descontado; es todo lo que tengo por favor cobre el saldo en el próximo mes. – Pidió la joven.

– Cariño, sabes que lo haría. – susurro sujetando el mentón femenino. – Pero esto apenas cubre el faltante del mes pasado, tienes hasta mañana si no me pagas deberás irte hermosa. – sentenció con voz pausada, la joven sintió una punzada de asco y quiso vomitar al ver la mirada lasciva del hombre que la recorrió sin disimulo. – aunque siempre es negociable. – agregó el hombre con cara regordeta. La joven apartó su rostro sutilmente y asintió.

Camino lentamente rumbo a la escalera y subió los peldaños desganadamente, entro en su habitación y miró la pequeña cama y sus pocas ropas sobre una silla, eso era su vida, suspiro tristemente. No quería ni siquiera bañarse por que debería salir de su habitación y ver a ese horrible hombre. Por lo que solamente se acostó en su cama y se ovillo, aun con los zapatos puestos; no lloro, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, 6 años viviendo lo mismo, mes tras mes la habían endurecido. Ya no quería pensar, no quería lamentarse, ni renegar, después de todo era su vida y lo vivía lo mejor que podía.

– _Ya vendrán tiempos mejores cariño_. – repitió mentalmente las palabras que le decía su abuelo siempre que ella lloraba por tonterías. En días como esos extrañaba tanto a su familia, deseaba poder morir e ir con ellos, pero no quería ser ella quien se quitara la vida, temía ir en un lugar peor y estar por la eternidad sola, sin ellos. Cerro fuertemente los ojos necesitaba dormir, prontamente le llego la inconciencia.

Inuyasha aspiró el aire e inmediatamente pudo localizarla, le haría pagar por haberlo llamado hentai, quizás la mataría con sus garras de acero o tan solo marcaría su lindo rostro; bajo lentamente del techo colgándose del marco de la ventana sonrió tenebrosamente mientras ingresaba en la habitación, le golpeo de lleno el olor a humedad, pero también el dulce aroma que lo perturbaba.

– _Feh, maldita mujer si supieras que fácil sería matarte._ – Pensó el ojidorado mientras la detallaba de arriba abajo. Se acercó aún más a la cama – Te matare. – susurró poniendo la punta de sus garras sobre el blanco cuello mientras la miraba ahí, inmóvil, no se parecía en nada a la mujer decidida que vio en el metro; quería que le dedicara esa mirada de decisión y desafío nuevamente.– feh, mañana, te mataré mañana. – comentó mientras daba la espalda y volvía a caminar rumbo a la ventana. Sabía que debía irse a su apartamento, pero había algo que lo detenía, quería estar en ese lugar, escuchar su suave respiración mientras dormía. Por lo que desdoblo sus orejitas y se las masajeo, ronroneo sin proponérselo, mientras observaba la luna en lo alto del cielo; hacía tiempo que no veía la luna, hacía tiempo que su corazón no latía tan apresuradamente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kagome despertó el día siguiente, tan solo suspiró derrotada; tenía que tomar un baño y luego ir al trabajo a rogar trabajar doble turno, tomo su toalla y una falda blanca que más bien estaba amarillenta de tanto usarla y un top color celeste. Su ropa íntima y camino desganada rumbo al baño que todos los inquilinos compartían, extrañamente se encontraba desocupado por lo que la joven entro y llaveo la puerta, se desvistió lentamente y se metió bajo el chorro de agua estaba fría, pero a la joven no le perturbo dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Pensando que había despertado con suerte. Se vistió rápidamente y del mismo modo bajo las escaleras abandonando su "hogar".

Inuyasha la vio salir rápidamente y del mismo modo que el día anterior la siguió saltando sobre los tejados, subió al mismo metro y bajo tras ella, la estaba acosando, sí, pero ella lo había provocado. La siguió sigilosamente todo el tiempo y ella ni se había percatado de ello.

– Tsk perra tonta. – susurró mirándola.

La joven entro en un bar, que estaba ubicado en una zona muy exclusiva, él la siguió y se sentó en una mesa bastante apartada, la joven camino en dirección a un hombre de cabellos ondulados, y ojos de un extraño color; Inuyasha frunció la nariz, olía a hanyõ, este también desvió la mirada hacía el y sonrió hipócritamente.

– Kagome que haces por aquí, te esperaba en el turno de la tarde, pequeña, – musito con una voz tranquila y armoniosa.

– Lo sé señor Naraku, es que tengo un problema con el alquiler de mi apartamento necesito con urgencia trabajar. – explicó la mujer.

– ¿Trabajar, y de cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando?. – indagó el hombre pacientemente.

– Cinco mil yenes. – susurró la azabache.

– Ohh…lo siento Kagome, eso es lo que ganas en dos semanas, no podría pagarte eso, por un día de trabajo; me comprendes ¿verdad?. – indagó sonriendo suavemente.

– Por favor señor, me lo descuentas en mi próxima paga por favor, – rogó nuevamente. Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente era una suma tan insignificante que quería reír pero sabía que eso era mucho para la joven.

– Hagamos algo cariño, te daré la oportunidad de ganar ocho mil yenes y aparte la comisión que ganes. – aseguró. La joven lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sabía que algo así no sería por solo servir tragos. – vayamos a mi oficina. – musito y la joven asintió.

El ojidorado pidió una copa de vino, era temprano y no quería beber, pero debía disimular, escuchaba perfectamente la conversación atrás de esa puerta de madera.

– ¿Kagome has visto entrar a hombres al sector Vip, verdad?. – indago el hombre con voz calmada.

– Sí. – susurró la joven.

– ¿Supongo que sabes lo que sucede en ese lugar?. – indagó y la mujer asintió, su curiosidad la había llevado hacía esa zona, pero luego de lo que vio juro nunca más ir – entonces ya sabes cuál es mi propuesta, te daré la suma que necesitas, si por esta noche tan solo esta noche, bailas para un cliente, será solo uno y ganaras toda esa suma.– Susurró la joven hacía rato que había entrado en shock.

– ¿Bai…lar?. – pregunto la mujer con el rostro pálido.

– Si querida bailar, pero es algo estúpido pensar que pagare toda esa suma solo porque bailes deberás, como decirlo mostrar algo de piel. – explicó. Calmadamente la joven sabía a qué se refería por lo que una furia la impulso a levantarse, no entendía por qué todos buscaban lo mismo de ella, es que acaso sus sentimientos no valían nada.

– No se por quién me toma, jamás haría eso. – explotó la mujer golpeando el escritorio con fuerza, el hombre ni se inmuto por el arranque de rebeldía tan solo sonrió levemente.

– Bien, entonces vuelve hoy de noche a tu trabajo normal, pero te pagare la misma suma y en quince días, puedes retirarte. – musitó el hombre.

La joven salió hecho una furia, azotando la puerta, Inuyasha la vio abandonar el local, este sonrió ampliamente, quería venganza, había encontrado la situación perfecta por lo que caminó lentamente rumbo a la oficina del que suponía era dueño del local.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Continua….

Bueno…hola si hay alguien jajaja, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía fue difícil, y quizás no quedo como me hubiera gustado; no sé si lo seguiré pronto ya que estoy de exámenes finales en la universidad pero tratare de seguirlo. Nos leemos…


	2. Chapter 2

**MI VIDA ANTES DE TI**

_Bueno como ya dije en el capi anterior todos los personajes de Inuyasha (si, si incluso mi Inuyasha) pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, es un genio por créalos y hacernos tan feliz con ello._

___obs.: Abstenganse a leer los menores es un fic con contenido adulto._

_CAPITULO 2_

INUYASHA POV-

Al entrar a la lujosa oficina del hombre este me miró fijamente; no sabía qué, pero algo no me gustaba en él, podía sentir un aura maligna a su alrededor y por más que mostraba esa afable sonrisa yo sabía que era completamente hostil.

– Ohhh…Hola ¿a qué debo el honor que un Inuyoukai visite mi local?. – indago sonriendo. –perdón un hanyo. – corrigió. Eso ya no me afectaba, era algo que no podía cambiar y lo había aceptado hace varios años por lo que simplemente sonreí tan sínicamente como él.

– Negocios. – asegure altivamente. Este cruzó sus brazos y los puso bajo su mentón reposando sus codos en la mesa.

– Entonces siéntese, hablemos. – ofreció, me sentía envuelto, el ambiente era pesado a su alrededor, pero aun así asentí y me senté en la imponente silla frente a él.

– Veo que le ha ido bien. – alague primeramente observando el lugar.

– No me quejo, ya sabes que el vivir tantos años trae sus beneficios. – comentó y yo asentí. – dime que podría interesarle a alguien como usted que este humilde servidor tenga. – pregunto directamente.

– No he podido evitar escuchar la conversación con la muchacha de cabellos azabaches. – comente directamente. – ¿cuánto me pides para que yo sea ese único cliente?. – indague, no me iría por las ramas ya que el pregunto primeramente le diría mis intenciones. Este sonrió ampliamente.

– Mmm…creo que en más de una cosa nos parecemos. – comentó. – ambos somos mitad demonio, ambos tenemos lo que deseamos, y ambos deseamos a la misma mujer. – comentó lo que si logro impresionarme solo un poco, pero intente mantenerme imperturbable.

– Quizás. – musité finalmente. – pero le aseguro que jamás alcanzará a poseer mi riqueza y mis bienes, soy el hijo de gran general Inu no Taisho y como sabrá él había conquistado muchos territorios en sus años de poder. – aseguré altanero. No era que en verdad importase los bienes que poseyera; pero en algunas ocasiones youkai se dejaban atemorizar por la cantidad de riquezas y posesiones; pero a este pareció no importarle.

– Espere muchos años esta oportunidad, no se la daré. – aseguró finalmente. – me conformo con la riqueza que poseo, que si bien no es como la suya, me alcanzara para vivir unos mil años sin preocupaciones. – comentó.

– Piénselo, solo seré el primero, luego tu podrías. – intente persuadirlo pero este me corto bruscamente.

– ¡No!, no estoy interesado. – aseguró. – Así que retírese. – agregó elevando un poco su tono de voz anteriormente armonioso.

– Jajaja…ella aún no ha aceptado, yo pagaría igual por la posibilidad. – comenté, fingiendo una risa burlona, jamás creí que me interesaría tanto convencerlo. Y más aún al verlo sonreír tan tenebrosamente.

– Aceptara. – Aseguró.

– ¿No me dará siquiera la oportunidad de citarle una oferta?. – indague seriamente; podía olerlo claramente ese hombre estaba muy enfermo, su cuerpo despedía un olor a medicamentos y sangre de varios Youkai, supuse que hacía experimentos en él y aun que deseara que el hombre muriera de la peor manera quizás era mi única oferta que le interesaría.

– No existe nada que me interese más que hacer a Kagome mi compañera. – aseguró.

– Keh. – susurré. – ¿ni siquiera tu vida? – indagué.

– ¿Me está amenazando?. – indagó levantando una ceja.

– No sería necesario manchar mis garras con tu pútrida sangre. – aseguré. – creo que ese cuerpo vivirá como máximo un mes más. – comenté este me miró furioso y antes que se lanzara sobre mí al ataque agregue. – puedo ayudarte. El me miró largo rato y me sentí algo aliviado de haber captado su atención.– Una de mis posesiones es el líquido negro de la vida. – comenté y este abrió enormemente los ojos por lo que deduje que sabía de qué se trataba.

– Creí que era una legenda. – Aseguró luego de varios segundos en silencio.

– No; es cierto, un líquido creado con el ama de mil demonios y mil humanos recién nacidos; concentrados por el poder maligno de una sacerdotisa oscura, tan solo una gota del oscuro brebaje es capaz de sanar cualquier herida o enfermedad y brinda poderes especiales a aquel que lo beba. – comente, jamás bebería de él, lo tenía era cierto, lo había obtenido en una batalla siglos atrás contra el ser maligno que lo creo y lo conserve pues no quería que cualquiera lo tuviera. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a dárselo a uno de los seres de quien quería protegerlo que tonto.

– No, no lo creo, además no, nada es más importante. – susurró pero no con tanta convicción.

– Comprendo, pero si le interesa mi proposición, llámeme. – ofrecí extrayendo mi billetera y pasándole una tarjeta con mis datos. Este lo tomo dudoso y asintió.

Decidí mejor volver a mi apartamento, llamar a mioga para que mande a alguien desde una de las bodegas ubicadas en mis tierras con el bendito objeto del cambio. Subí al metro que a esa hora no estaba tan saturado como el día anterior.

Llegue a mi apartamento, uno bastante pequeño y sencillo en una zona de clase media; tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar, en los primeros años cuando mi "querido" medio hermano se unió a su compañera; este decidió o ella, compartir la herencia de nuestro padre, que ciertamente era demasiado, había aprovechado en ese entonces para vivir en la opulencia; pero al darme cuenta que eso atraía a personas desleales y peligrosas había cambiado y optado por una vida más sencilla. Pero ahora había actuado impulsivamente ¿Quién es esa mujer? Y lo peor de todo porque me interesa tanto.

– Tsk interés. – susurré, no había nada en esa bruja que me interesara; era solo venganza, nade desafiaba a Inuyasha Taisho y salía ileso.

End Inuyasha`s POV-

Kagome`s POV-

El día pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, no tenía nadie a quien acudir, no sabía que más hacer y ya no quería estar en ese lugar mi cabeza estaba hecho un lio estaba entre el dilema, si "negociaba" con el señor Takashi o aceptaba el "trabajo" de una noche; ninguna de las opciones me gustaba; pero tampoco la tercera, había vivido por más de tres meses en la calle y sabía que eso era mucho peor que las dos opciones anteriores, por lo que suspiré agotada.

– _El pobre no tiene orgullo solo tiene sueños._ –_ pensé_. Ni sabía cómo debía vestirme para "bailar", odiaba la idea de desvestirme frente a un hombre, pero peor era la opción de intimar con el señor Takashi, había imaginado por un momento tenerlo arriba mío jadeando, su respiración contra mi rostro y su obeso cuerpo aplastándome, bailar desnuda no sonaba tan malo si lo ponía en comparación.

Analicé cada una de mis prendas, todo estaba desgastado, viejo; opte por una prenda fácil de sacar, camisa con botones color rosa y una falda negra, busque dentro de una caja y suspiré frustrada al ver el conjunto de ropa interior rojo, era un horriblemente vulgar conjunto que me había regalado Kouga hace dos años atrás en mi cumpleaños de seguro con deseos de vérmelo puesto; si él supiera seguro se molestaría, nunca lo había usado por ser de ese llamativo color y con detalles demasiado exagerados, pero ahora debía ser indecente ¿no? Al ponerlo sobre mi cuerpo comprobé que aparte de visualmente inaceptable también era una máquina de tortura.

– Sera solo una vez. – susurré para mí misma dandome fuerzas, al menos el color no se veía tan mal sobre mi blanca piel y cubría todo mi busto. – _Como si eso hiciera diferencia_. – analicé, lo verdaderamente molestoso era el pequeño trocito de tela que cubría mi zona baja. Me coloque el resto de la ropa, calcé mi único zapato, e intente acomodar lo mejor que pude mi cabello con los dedos, ni siquiera poseía un peine, perfume o maquillaje por lo que mucho no cambie o mejore, suspiré por centésima vez y decidí que cuando antes terminara con eso sería mejor, conseguiría suficiente dinero y por un mes más y si recibía "propina" quizás dos meses podría estar tranquila.

Cuando llegue frente al bar, sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago entre y vi a Naraku hablando con alguno de los empleados me acerque a este lentamente. Tan solo bastaron las palabras "lo haré" para que el hombre sonría de lado y asienta.

– Pero…pero sabes el trato. – sentencié, necesitaba su palabra de hombre; necesitaba esa afirmación que me dio con la cabeza.

– Cruza la puerta Kagome, ve por el pasillo y encontraras una sala de espera, siéntate ahí enviare a alguien por ti, cuando llegue tu cliente. – ordenó yo tan solo asentí necesitaba alejarme de ahí, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría de la ansiedad y eso no quedaría bien visto en medio del bar. – Tranquilízate. – susurró antes de acercar su mano a mi rostro tomar un mechón de cabello y ubicarlo tras mi oreja, gesto que me incomodo bastante y más al sentir el rose de su pulgar contra mi cuello, pero tan solo lo deje pasar.

– Hai. – musité antes de caminar hacia la puerta señalada.

Sentada ahí en la "sala de espera", buscaba más opciones para escapar; veía a los hombres pasar en frente a mi caminando rumbo a las determinadas habitaciones. Habían entre ellos gente muy conocida como políticos, empresarios pero yo solo los veía como hombres viejos obesos que me verán desnuda. Estaba por abandonar el lugar cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

– Kagome ya tienes tu cliente, y está esperando. – musitó una hermosa mujer que si no me equivocaba se llamaba kagura.

– Gracias – susurré.

– Sígueme. – ordeno la mujer yo asentí, me paré y la seguí desde cerca. Al llegar frente a una gran puerta sentí pánico, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, sentía miedo, vergüenza.

– _No quiero hacerlo, no quiero, ayúdame kami._ – pensaba, ¿porque todo era tan difícil al estar sola?

Kagura abrió la puerta yo no me moví ni un paso por lo que me tomó del brazo y me lanzó al interior antes de cerrar las puertas tras de mí, al ingresar quedé maravillada por unos segundos era una hermosa habitación iluminada por una tenue luz, una música armoniosa se escuchaba de fondo y el olor a vainilla de probablemente velas aromáticas me dio de lleno, en el medio de la habitación había un tubo metálico que me hizo sonrojar, no creía ser capaz de utilizarlo y al lado de esta una amplia cama cubiertas por una cortina de tul roja, en la esquina una pequeña mesa y un sofá de cuero negro, era una habitación hermosa en verdad, suspiré aliviada al no ver a nadie en la habitación por lo que no pude evitar soltar un gritito cuando lo escuche hablar.

– Hola, – saludo el hombre, y el pánico nuevamente me embargo por completo, no pude moverme, quede plantada en la entrada de la habitación como clavada al piso. ¿Cómo no lo había visto, ni sentido?, era verdad que la habitación estaba escasamente iluminada, pero podía vislumbrarse claramente la silueta de alguien sentado en la cama.

– Etto…no sé qué le ha dicho mi jefe…pero…pero yo solo bailare…– expliqué apresuradamente eso era lo más importante, si se mostraba algo raro aún podría huir.

– Entonces empieza. – ordenó el hombre de manera brusca. Y me pregunte que debía hacer, empezar con que colgándome del tubo y probablemente cayendo o directamente al baile, o desvestirme, por kami que no sabía ni que hacer o como empezar

– ¿Empezar? – susurré sin podérmelo guardar y un momento de silencio siguió a esa pregunta que en verdad resultó bastante tonta. Si antes estaba avergonzada ahora había avanzado al último nivel de ese sentimiento. De seguro mi rostro estaba rojo.

– Haz lo que viniste a hacer – susurró y tan solo pude asentir, en verdad no estaba siendo tan malo, era mejor solo escucharlo y no ver al cerdo que me vería desnuda, así podía tan solo imaginar que era otra persona y no sería tan malo. Por lo que moví mi cuerpo tímidamente; en verdad amaba bailar, pero esa música era muy suave y requería cierta habilidades de seducción que no poseía, por lo que opte por hacer solo eso un insulso movimiento de caderas, sabía estaba haciendo el ridículo horriblemente, puse mis manos en el primer botón de la blusa y lo desabroche; si de mí dependiera me desvestiría a la velocidad de la luz y luego saldría corriendo; de seguro los feos zapatos que llevaba resultaban más sensuales que mi "baile" no pude evitar detener todo intento de desprender el segundo botón al escucharlo. – Nooo…despacio, aun no lo quites– ordeno tan solo asentí. – pasee mi mano por mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos e ignore a la otra presencia, pero no pude continuar con mi fantasía de soledad al escuchar el sonido de su zapato impactar contra el suelo; se había parado.

– _Que no me toque, que no me toque. _– rogaba, por kami todo está siendo medianamente pasable, y como si mis suplicas fueran escuchadas, no sentí nada, no escuche nada por lo que continúe en el proceso de desvestirme lo más rápido posible para volver a casa. Retire la blusa quedando con el sujetador, esperaba alguna reacción pero nada sucedió.

– ¿_Se habrá marchado_? – me pregunté en pensamientos, ¿_lo habré hecho tan mal que se fue_? – miles de interrogantes como esas inundaron mi cabeza por lo que no pude evitar y abrí los ojos.

End Kagome´s POV-

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. ..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

CONTINUA...

Hola nuevamente...ooohhh...me senti muy feliz por los review que recibí y a los que me agregaron a favoritos en verdad se los agradezco de corazón, me alegra que mis escritos pueda distraerlos

serena tsukino chiba creo que tu siempre has sido la primera en envar review a mis historias cuando incluso yo no confiaba en mi en verdad me alienta mucho que leas; te lo agradezco mucho.

cuando lei tu review quede con una sonrisa torcida tan rara en mi jajaja que extraño a toda mi familia y dije... que ahora ya ni puedo estar feliz? jaja en verdad he leido fic en los que me han gustado tanto que lo he leido más de una vez me pone feliz que te guste lo que hago; en verdad lo hago con cariño y quiero que la gente que lo lea pase un buen rato...de nuevo gracias.

ooohhh...mi invitado misterioso (Guest) dice pero yo he dejado review fuera de mi cuenta y tambien me sale el mismo nombre jaja, en verdad me alegra de nuevo escribir; leer es algo muy placentero, pero escribir es algo único y pues que dire más de una persona lo leyó así que estoy dichosa jajajaja...espero que continuen leyendo creo que estoy agarrando nuevamente el hilo de como se hacía; estoy algo oxidada pero tenganme paciencia

si? de Nuevo gracias por todo, nos leeremos en el prox capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**MI VIDA ANTES DE TI**

_Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi, eso creo que todo Inu fan ya lo sabe de sobra jaja pero igual no es nada volver a recordarlo._

_**Obs: Es un fic con contenido para adulto si eres menor no lo leas, please jaja o queda a tu cargo los traumas que pueda ocasionar.**_

_**Mizune – Mei**_

**Indicadores.**

_Bla bla bla (pensamientos)_

**Bla bla bla**_** (dialogo del demonio completo de Inuyasha)**_

X.X.X.X.X.X (cambio de escena)

_CAPITULO 3_

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y observó la cama y efectivamente estaba vacía por lo que suspiró aliviada; pero al continuar el recorrido quedó por un segundo en shock. El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos sobre la rodilla y sus manos apuñadas reposando bajo su mentón, observándola fijamente, pero eso no era lo peor; ella conocía a ese hombre.

– Ya sabía yo que eres un maldito hentai – aseguró la joven al ojidorado que sonrió de lado burlonamente, la haría pagar cada palabra, había sido demasiado el precio de esa venganza por lo que la disfrutaría cada segundo.

– Sigue. – ordenó evitando el comentario mordaz y la joven se convirtió en un gran tomate, su rostro se puso tan rojo que el peliplateado no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero aun con toda esa vergüenza encima continuó, movió su cadera de una manera tan sugerente que el ojidorado sintió su sangre youkai arder. Y eso no lo esperó verdaderamente no esperó el tirón que sintió en su miembro cosa que no sucedía hace décadas. – Pensé que serías más…– comentó el joven para humillarla, aun sintiéndose algo desconcertado quería herir su orgullo y por la mirada furibunda de la mujer se notaba que iba por buen camino.

– Cállate. – ordenó la mujer sin dejarlo terminar con su frase. – Te odio. – agregó. Mientras detenía todo intento por parecer "sensual" con ese despiadado hombre era imposible.

– Pues yo también, bruja. – musitó el hombre bruscamente.

– Entonces si me odias porque sigues aquí, porque no te vas a quejarte y a pedir que otra mujer con más experiencia lo haga. – gritó la joven cubriendo sus senos aun sobre la tela con ambos brazos en un intento fallido de recuperar un poco de dignidad.

– keh, Hazlo de una vez y deja de ser tan histérica. – ordenó el joven; que ella lo enfrentara lo excitaba más aun y eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

– _Tan solo unos minutos más kagome se fuerte, un poco más, _– se repetía mentalmente; en si aquel "trabajo" era horrible pero hacerlo frente a un "enemigo" y que tenga éste todo el poder resultaba más frustrante aun. En ese momento realmente le parecía más tentadora la idea de "negociar" con Takashi, pero ya estaba ahí no se dejaría vencer por ese hombre.

Inuyasha recorrió lascivamente la piel blanca de su abdomen el delicioso escote que revelaba ese sujetador rojo, no era un pervertido como ella decía, tan solo que se veía muy "rara" de esa forma. La joven se bajó lentamente la falda negra quedando con una diminuta prenda roja, el olor que tanto lo había extasiado cubría completamente su sentido olfativo, solamente eso estaba en su mente; ese delicioso aroma y la tersa piel que deseaba acariciar.

– ¿_Que me sucede?._ – Se preguntó en pensamiento el joven, ya no deseaba humillarla, tan solo ansiaba tocar esa blanquecina piel, poder lamerla. Sacudió la cabeza eliminando escenas prohibidas con la joven, ella era tan solo una venganza; un juguete temporal a quien herir en un tiempo pequeño de su soledad; se acomodó mejor en el sofá para que no fuera notorio su miembro, todo estaba saliendo de control, ese no era el plan, ni siquiera debía haberse desnudado, pero él no podía decirle que se detuviera, no quería.

– **Tómala, hazlo hibrido.** – escuchaba los gruñidos en su cabeza, eso no era bueno, hace tiempo el Youkai se mantenía dormido y tranquilo. Debía detener eso, debía salir de ese lugar, ya o podría transformarse pero antes que pudiera decirle que se retire, que era pésima o cualquier humillación la joven dirigió su mano a la espalda y desabrocho el sujetador. Inuyasha no pudo separar la mirada del cuerpo femenino, el rostro de la joven volteado hacia un lado, sus cabellos desparramados sobre uno de sus hombros, estaba enloqueciendo, por kami que estaba enloqueciendo, deseaba a esa mujer y en ese momento ya no pudo negarlo; parecía una tenyo bañada con la tenue luz.

Kagome sintió el viento acariciar la piel de la zona; no miraba al hombre, no quería verlo, todo era tan bochornoso y lo peor de todo es que aún no acababa. Por un segundo desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el ojidorado y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, tenía la mandíbula contraída como si estuviera enojado y las cejas juntas, sus uñas se clavaban presionando fuertemente sus piernas.

– Etto…estas bien. – logro articular la joven, ese hombre era verdaderamente raro.

– Vis..tete y vete. – ordenó con una voz ultratumba que asustó a la joven quien no dudo un segundo, tomó el sujetado y dio la espalda al joven, su mano temblaba por lo que no resulto tarea fácil pero cuando finalmente logró abrocharlo, sintió la presencia del joven a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa que abandonó su garganta al sentir la lengua del joven lamerla repetidas veces en el cuello, sentía la tibia saliva en su cuello y muy en contra de lo que debía sentir era algo muy agradable. Intentó dar un paso al frente para alejarse de su alcance, pero el evitó su escape sujetándola con una mano por la cintura.

– Suelteme, por favor. – pidió la joven al hombre que seguía lamiéndola sin recato alguno como si fuera un perro feliz de ver a su amo. Intento separarse de su alcance pero pareciera como si sus brazos fueran de metal. – yo…yo se lo dije que solo iba a bailar.. – tartamudeó la joven. Tan solo un gruñido fue lo escuchó la joven en respuesta a su pedido y no puedo evitar jadear al sentir una suave mordida en u cuello. – ¿Eres…eres un vampiro?. – preguntó la joven con terror. Pero él no contestaba tan solo seguía con su irrupción al cuello femenino acompañado de suave gruñidos. Cuando Kagome sintió la otra mano del joven posicionarse sobre su seno izquierdo y presionarlo aun sobre el sujetador entró en pánico por lo que se removió con fuerzas pataleando. – Por favor…por favor déjame ir. – suplicó al ver que no podía liberarse.

– Quédate quieta perra también lo disfrutaras. – escuchó esa voz tan sádica que la aterraba era tan distinta a la que lo había escuchado anteriormente y acompañando a esa frase la pegó más contra su cuerpo frotando su erecto miembro contra los glúteos femeninos. La mano que estaba posicionado sobre la cintura bajó lentamente rumbo a su punto más íntimo sentía el filo de algo puntiagudo marcando el camino del descenso, la joven estaba aterrada sabía lo que sucedería y no quería, se sentía atrapada, no podía luchar contra su fiero agarre, nunca se había sentido más frustrada por lo que no pudo evitar; pasó algo que no había pasado en años cálidas gotas salinas recorrieron el blanquecino rostro de la joven y eso detuvo toda acción del hombre quien la liberó y ésta calló de rodillas en el piso. Kagome no desaprovecho la oportunidad tomó sus ropas y aun en ropa interior abandonó la habitación corriendo, no entendía que había sucedido, pero agradecía la oportunidad.

Kagome llegó al final del sector vip frente a la gran puerta que separaba ese horrible lugar del bar, se colocó prontamente la falda y la camisa a medio abrochar y sin ver a las personas que estaban concurriendo al local caminó cabizbaja rumbo a la oficina de Naraku entrando en ella sin pedir permiso siquiera.

– Kagome. – susurró el hombre al verla en la puerta antes de que ingresara ya había percibido su presencia así que su rostro de sorpresa era completamente falsa al igual que su sonrisa. La joven limpio disimuladamente sus lágrimas y caminó en dirección al escritorio.

– Necesito el dinero de esta noche. – pidió y el hombre sonrió de lado, Kagome se sintió prontamente asqueada cuando se notó observada por el hombre sin disimulo alguno, cruzó sus brazos frente a su cuerpo posicionando sus manos en su hombro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre quien bajó la mirada.

– ¿te sientes bien?, estas algo pálida. – indagó mientras buscaba algo en los cajones.

– Sí. – susurró la joven.

– No quiero que enfermes querida, mejor tómate el resto de la noche libre. – ofreció sonriéndole, pero esa sonrisa solamente lograba asustarla, lo sentía cambiado, sus ojos más oscuros, su piel que siempre se veía pálida esa noche se veía bronceada, y podía jurar que sus colmillos habían crecido. Además el aire se sentía pesado; su instinto le advertía que huyera por lo que tan pronto el hombre le paso su paga lo tomó y abandonó la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo una última vez.

Naraku tan solo mantuvo su siniestra sonrisa mientras la veía marcharse.

– Ve. – ordenó. Y de entre las sombras apareció un hombre de cabellos largos que asintió y caminó rumbo a la ventana.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome bajó del metro, desanimada había sido una noche muy larga, caminó lentamente para dirigirse a su casa, lo único bueno era que había conseguido el dinero. Sonrió levemente y siguió su camino, esa noche estaba especialmente el cielo despajado la luna brillaba hermosamente en el cielo. Faltaba poco menos de dos cuadras cuando la joven escucho una masculina voz a sus espaldas.

– Tranquila muñeca, entrégame todo lo que traigas y nadie saldrá herido, – la joven sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago y se siento sin aire

– _¿Por qué? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?_. – Se preguntaba incesantemente la mujer en pensamiento sujetando fuertemente su cartera, había sido tan difícil ganar ese dinero, no quería que se lo quitaran, por lo que corrió intentando huir del hombre. Y no supo como pero lo próximo que sintió fue algo atravesándole en el estómago y un lacerante dolor, descendió la mirada aterrada y vio algo blanco parecido a un hueso sobresalir de su abdomen, gritó de dolor cuando el "hombre" sacó bruscamente el "objeto", escuchó unos pasos y lo siguiente fue un tirón en su cartera y ya no pudo evitar ser despojada.

– Listo, volvamos a casa juromaru. – ordenó otro hombre, la joven calló sobre el frio piso de costado, intentó ver a sus atacantes y extendió sus manos intentando recuperar su pertenencia, pero ya no escuchó voz o ruido alguno, se habían marchado; con mucho esfuerzo se posicionó boca arriba mirando la luna.

– _Finalmente mamá, papá, abuelo, Sota, nos veremos pronto._ – pensó esperando que finalmente se extinguiera su vida, contra todo pronóstico estaba en paz. Sintió un fuerte viento que hizo que cerrara los ojos por un momento y cuando lo abrió vio a un Dios, su larga melena plateada coronada con dos orejitas, ojos rojos cuyo iris eran azules, grandes colmillos, las marcas moradas en su rostro; era un visión terrorífica, pero hermosa nunca había apreciado a un ser más hermoso en su vida era imponente no pudo apartar la mirada de lo que sería lo último que vería. ¿Pero qué hacía ese ser en ese lugar?, ¿venía a llevarla?

– ¿Eres, eres la muerte?. – indagó en un susurró.

INUYASHA POV-

Controlar al demonio había sido difícil, durante varios años había entrenado y había podido dominarlo de cierta forma; pero esta noche, oía aún sus gruñidos, no comprendía que sucedía, pero ya no podía quedarme en esta habitación impregnada con el olor de la joven. El Youkai gruñía que la persiga que la tome como compañera pero eso no lo haría nunca, ¿quién querría a una histérica mujer como compañera?.

– Keh. – susurré estaba frustrado y muy excitado aun, pero no le daría el gusto, no la buscaría. Al abandonar el local mi conciencia me decía que fuera a mi apartamento, subí en el metro pero baje varias estaciones antes de la mía. – Kusó. – susurré frustrado mi cuerpo me había llevado a ese lugar, cuando iba a abordar nuevamente el metro un aroma a sangre en el aire llamo mi atención, pero lo más perturbador fue que sabía de quien era esa gran cantidad de sangre. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y sin poder controlarlo mi parte Youkai tomó el control de mi cuerpo por lo que llegue mucho más rápido, percibía el aroma del maldito de Naraku en el aire ¿él había lastimado a Kagome?

Sabía que ella moriría pronto, escuchaba el suave latir de su corazón, sus pulmones trabajaban dificultosamente, los gruñidos de mi parte Youkai se hicieron más fuertes por lo que la joven abrió los ojos.

– ¿Eres, eres la muerte?. – me preguntó en un pequeño gemido. – ¿iré al cielo?. – indagó nuevamente, deseaba hablarle, poder tranquilizarla pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes, veía todo como si se tratara de una película, en donde por más que quieras alertar a la persona que el asesino está en su espalda no podes, era frustrante. Lo próximo que sentí fue la suave piel de la joven, el Youkai acariciaba descaradamente la pierna descubierta.

– Detente. – ordené no soportaba ver los expresivos ojos de la joven llenos de terror. Tan solo siguió acariciándola y el ritmo del corazón femenino aumentó un poco a causa del miedo. Dirigió su mano bajo la falda negra que tanto me había torturado horas atrás y con una garra rompió el costado de esa pequeña prenda roja.

– Por favor, no. – susurró la joven en un gemido.

– ¡Detente!. – grité nuevamente en mi cabeza y esta vez oí su respuesta.

– **No la dejaré morir. **– y luego sentí como liberaba mi miembro tenía que detenerlo, pero no conseguía tranquilizarme, el gritó agónico que emitió la joven cuando entre en su interior retumbo en la calle aun así me sorprendió lo suave que había sido, él gruñía fuertemente mientras clavaba sus garras en la piedra del suelo, intentaba contenerse y eso era raro cada vez que mi parte youkai tomaba a una mujer generalmente esta moría ¿porque con ella se contenía? Los sollozos de la joven realmente eran como metal caliente contra mi corazón, la quería lastimar pero no así, quería enojarla pero no verla llorar. Miré su estómago la sangre seguía saliendo, cuando empezaron los pequeños vaivenes me sentí el peor ser del mundo, lo disfrutaba, su cuerpo era tan cálido por unos minutos me deje absorber por la deliciosa sensación y olvide toda culpa o remordimiento.

– Por favor tan solo mátame ya, déjame morir. – rogó la mujer

– No morirás, perra serás por siempre mía. – sentenció el youkai antes de morder el cuello de la joven que no gritó ni rogó más tan solo la sentí contraerse y el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y la mordida en mis labios para mezclar nuestras sangres, no podía creer que él en verdad la estaba marcando como compañera, no quería eso, debía detenerlo pero nuevamente falle, ella ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando él la tomó por el mentón y la forzó a abrir su boca recorrió la cálida boca de la joven haciéndola probar nuestra sangre; en verdad todo ella tenía un sabor único desde su piel, su sangre y hasta su saliva pero eso nunca se lo diría, ella gimió débilmente cuando terminó el beso y finalmente "él" se tranquilizó y pude tomar control de mi cuerpo pero ya era tarde la marca reposaba en su cuello.

End Inuyasha POV-

Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos por primera vez ansiaba con tanta vehemencia la muerte, por que tan solo su corazón no se detenía, por que debía pasar por todo ello, ella no era una persona mala. Le dolía mucho el abdomen, su cuello lo sentía caliente, y su zona baja le ardía, con ella siempre fue todo tan malo; repentinamente se sintió muy cansada sonrió levemente finalmente todo acabaría. Sintió cálidas gotas impactar contra su rostro y luego de eso ya nada más.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Continua…

Hola…les pido disculpas tarde un poco (muchísimo jaja) en actualizar es que estaba de exámenes finales en la facultad no podía descuidarlo y cuando volvía estaba hecha un zombi jajaja…espero que les haya gustado el capi intentare mejorar con cada capi un poco; lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes además intente que sea algo más largo. En fin muchas gracias a todos los que leen espero que pasen un buen rato leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**MI VIDA ANTES DE TI**

**CAPITULO 4**

_Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen Rumiko Takahashi, eso creo que todo Inu fan ya lo sabe de sobra jaja pero igual no es nada volver a recordarlo._

**_Obs: Es un fic con contenido para adulto si eres menor no lo leas, please jaja o queda a tu cargo los traumas que pueda ocasionar._**

**_Mizune – Mei_**

**Bla bla bla (Youkai)**

X.X.X.X (cambio de escena)

Sin poder evitarlo el ojidorado sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas, había hecho algo horrible, la miró fijamente a pesar de todo su rostro reflejaba paz, limpio agresivamente los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro; odiaba a esa mujer había arruinado su triste y monótona vida; abandonó despacio el cálido interior femenino y acomodó su ropa; dio la espalda a la joven y caminó lentamente rumbo a la estación de metro.

– Es lo mejor. – susurro, él sabía que lo mejor para ella era no volver a verlo; y él estaba de acuerdo, además nada lo unía a esa mujer ,él no la quería, entonces ¿Qué mierda hacía nuevamente frente al cuerpo inconsciente? Sabía que ella no moriría podía escuchar el latir normal nuevamente de su corazón y su respiración pausada aun así no podía dejarla a la intemperie, sola, por lo que la alzó estilo nupcial y corrió a un ritmo normal con la joven en brazos.

La joven solo se dejó transportar tal cual muñeca de trapo, tan solo un pequeño quejido abandono sus labios al ser acostada sobre la superficie mullida de la cama. Inuyasha sabía que no moriría pero aun dolería la herida en los varios días que tardaría en sanar por lo que decidió llamar al doctor, y luego tan solo se sentó al borde de la cama a observarla; su estado no podía verse peor, su ropa teñida de carmesí y desacomodada, su rostro pálido, y esa marca morada que sobresalía en su blanquecino cuello.

El ojidorado sin proponérselo se estaba excitando nuevamente; es que el olor que emanaba esa mujer le decía que ella le pertenecía, solo a él, ese aroma al que se había hecho adicto mezclado con su propio olor resultaba ser el mejor afrodisiaco.

– Cálmate, solo fue un error ella no es nadie, no es nada tuyo. – susurró el ojidorado , intentando auto convencerse y tranquilizarse. Por lo que se paró y caminó rumbo a la ventana para abrirla, rogaba que todo ese olor picante y tentador, abandonara su habitación. Pero no, seguía allí presente remarcando su equivocación. Ya no se animó a acercarse a la cama tan solo se quedó sentado en el marco de la ventana intentando pensar en cosas que disminuyeran su libido. Al cabo de varios minutos se escuchó el sonido del timbre, el joven sabía que únicamente podía ser el doctor por lo que se apresuró para atenderlo.

Inuyasha volvió a entrar en la habitación y también el hombre de cabellos negros tras este. El doctor puso su maletín sobre la mesa de noche al costado de la cama.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?. – preguntó mientras tomaba el pulso de la joven.

– Una hora. – contestó el hombre poco convencido.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitara…– empezó el doctor pero fue cortado por el hombre.

– Solo limpie la herida, véndala, es todo. – ordenó Inuyasha.

– Usted no me dice que hacer, yo soy el doctor, necesitamos llevarla al hospital. – informó.

– Keh, acaso eres sordo, has lo que te dije y vete. – rezongó el ojidorado malhumorado, no le estaba gustando para nada la mirada "preocupada" del doctor hacia su mujer.

– Entonces abandone la habitación mientras realizo el curativo. – "pidió" el hombre mientras extraía de su maletín los instrumentos que utilizaría.

– Feh, yo de aquí no me muevo. – aseguró el ojidorado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma de berrinche, el doctor tan solo suspiró hondamente antes de dirigir su mirada a Kagome, colocó sus dedos sobre el botón de la camisa rosa que llevaba y lo desprendió y luego el próximo. – ¿Qué haces?. – indagó el ojidorado.

– Debo sacarle esta prenda para poder tratarla. – explicó.

– Yo lo hago. – aseguró el ojidorado, no le gustaba para nada que las manos de ese "viejo pervertido" estuvieran tocando a la joven.

– No, debe hacerse con cuidado, yo lo hare. – aseguró continuando con su labor, la sangre del ojidorado hervía en su interior y más aún al percibir el aroma picante de la excitación, ese hombre hacía como si fuera un profesional pero observaba con deseo el sujetador rojo que se rebelaba y los suaves y apetecibles montículos de carne, cuando finalmente la camisa estaba completamente abierta el hombre comenzó su labor bajo la atenta mirada dorada que le predecía una lenta y dolorosa muerte si se sobrepasaba.

Cuando finalmente terminó de vendarla el doctor la miró fijamente por un segundo y sonrió.

– Listo. – musitó empezando a guardar sus instrumentos el ojidorado tan solo asintió y pudo salir de su estado de alerta cuando finalmente ese despreciable hombre abandono su departamento.

Inuyasha volvió a su habitación y observo fijamente a la joven, era muy bella eso no lo negaría; el acarició el brazo de la joven suavemente subiendo por la misma cuando se topó con la tela tan solo la rasgó e hizo lo mismo con el otro lado liberando sus hombros.

– Tan solo te cambiare la ropa, – le susurró a la mujer inconsciente retirando los retazos de la ropa dejándola con la venda y el sensual sujetador, bajó lentamente la falda negra y se sonrojó levemente al recordar que él había roto su ropa íntima inferior, tragó duro antes de deslizar lentamente la prenda. – No lo hago por gusto. – susurró el joven excusándose.

Levantó la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer sobre su cama, era una visión tan sensual, y tan bizarro, ella estaba herida, y el tan solo podía desear poseerla, el olor delicioso lo llamaba. – Tra…ere algo para vestirte. – murmuró como si la joven pudiera escucharlo, deseaba ser un caballero además el no sentía nada por ella, no deseaba probar su piel.

Inuyasha abrió su ropero y extrajo de este una remera grande, y camino rumbo a la joven nuevamente.

– Por Kami, debo eliminar ese olor. –susurró, ella se veía tan indefensa e inconsciente. – No se enterara de nada, – susurró subiendo a la cama. – no, no puedo hacerle nada, ya he hecho suficiente. – musitó.

– **Hazlo hibrido, prueba a que sabe nuestra compañera, es tu deber ayudarla, límpiala, o libérame yo me encargaré de eliminar el rastro de nuestra esencia. **– ofreció con voz gutural su parte Youkai. Inuyasha ignoró esa sádica voz en su cabeza tan solo observaba fijamente su marca en el cuello de la joven.

– **Lo sabes hibrido, ella es nuestra no te contengas, la deseas, quieres tomarla, quieres sentirla**. – alentaba siniestramente al joven.

– feh, como si me interesara, tan solo quiero ponerle otra ropa. – se excusó antes de oír una sádica carcajada proveniente de su parte youkai,

– T**ambién lo siento duro ¿sabes?, también la huelo, también la deseo.** – Explicó, – **es su obligación, debe ocuparse de tu erección debe complacerte. **– agregó.

– Calla. – ordenó el ojidorado, su parte youkai no contribuía en disminuir su libido tan solo lo aumentaba más y más con pensamientos pervertidos. – ¡Kuso!. – exclamó enfadado consigo mismo no eran normales sus pensamientos, debía alejarse de ahí por un rato.

– **No deseas alejarte lo que en verdad quieres es tomarla, que gima nuestro nombre mientras la penetras.** – aseguró.

– ¡Basta!. – ordenó el ojidorado. Y aunque esperó una réplica nada más oyó por lo que suspiró agradecido.

El ojidorado gateo sobre la cama posicionándose sobre el cuerpo femenino pero sin tocar un centímetro de la misma.

– Tan solo me traes problemas, – susurró mirando el rostro pálido de la joven cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aire, – pero hueles bien .me…– agregó, descendió suavemente su cuerpo pasando por la zona vendada sin tocarla. – quiero respetarte y no tocarte, pero…– susurró antes de lamer lentamente la pierna derecha femenina. – quisiera que despertaras y me rechazaras, así sería más sencillo. – aseguró antes de separar las piernas femeninas y lamer el muslo interior, sintió el sabor salado de la piel femenina y el olor el su sexo el olor de la barbarie que había cometido su parte youkai y que él deseaba repetir, cerró los ojos antes de pasear su lengua suavemente su ese húmedo canal, separó bien los labios íntimos para borrar cada pedazo de su esencia en ellos. – _Esto no está bien._ – se repetía en pensamientos el hombre pero no deseaba parar ,nunca algo malo le había resultado tan placentero, esa mujer lo hacía ser sádico, relamió sus labios y sonrió de lado complacido por su trabajo, ya no se percibía tan marcadamente su olor en ella como antes. – Si me vieras ahora me dirías nuevamente hentai. – susurró deteniendo todo acto en verdad por unos segundos deseo escuchar su vos chillona regañándolo, y ver su rostro enojado, no quería las cosas así.

– ¿**Te detendrás ahora hibrido?.** – escuchó la pregunta burlona en su cabeza, pero el tan solo lo ignoro, tomó la prenda que había quedado olvida en un rincón de la cama y se dispuso a vestirla con ella, lentamente. Caminó rumbo a la sala y tomó una vieja espada que estaba exhibido como antigüedad, ingresó en la habitación y desenfundó la oxidada espada y lo clavo en el suelo a un lado de la cama para crear un campo de protección.

– Descansa Kagome. – susurró antes de abandonar su habitación por la ventana y subir al techo del edificio. Era mejor para ella cuanto más alejado estuviera era mejor para Kagome.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La habitación estaba en un profundo silencio, el ojidorado la observaba fijamente sentado en el marco de la ventana, hacía dos días de que esa mujer dormía, podía escucharla sollozar entre sueños, y eso en verdad lo enfermaba. Él sabía que como su compañera pronto se recuperaría.

– Recupérate pronto para marcharte de aquí, perra loca. – susurró; en verdad le extrañaba que aún no despertara pero eso también lo aliviaba.

Escuchó el movimiento de las sabanas y como la joven se incorporó en la cama incluso el gemido de dolor emitido pero guardo absoluto silencio.

– ¿Dónde estoy?. – Susurró la mujer. – es cierto yo…yo morí, será esto el cielo. – agregó en un susurro la joven. – Mamá, papá, abuelo, alguien. – gritó pero no hubo respuesta. Movió sus piernas para quedar sentada al borde de la cama.– ¿Qué no se supone que en el cielo ya no se siente dolor?. – reclamó la joven al sentir un dolor punzante en el abdomen.

– Será mejor que no te pares aun. – musitó el ojidorado y ella emitió un respingo angustioso.

– ¿Quién…quien anda ahí?. – preguntó.

– Quédate acostada y cállate. – Ordenó.

Pero la joven hizo totalmente lo contrario, dio un salto de la cama y al pisar el suelo profirió un gritito de dolor y sujetó su abdomen, pudo distinguir como la remera blanca que por cierto no era suya se teñía de color carmesí y antes de que caiga al suelo se sintió sujeta por dos fuertes brazos, y su cabeza impacto contra el duro torso masculino.

– Te dije que no te pararas, que eres tonta. – le gritó el hombre.

– Suel…ta…me…por…fav…or.. – tartamudeo la joven, pudo sentir el miedo en su voz y olerlo, ¿ella lo sabía?, no supo por qué pero su cuerpo no quiso soltarla a cambio la alzó estilo nupcial y la acostó nuevamente en la cama, ella se encogió en ésta aterrada pero el tan solo se alejó rumbo a una mesa donde tomó un pequeño maletín.

– Pronto sanaras. – sentenció. Ella tan solo se encogió lo máximo que pudo aunque le doliera más el abdomen tan solo quería alejarse, él la miró ahora le creía cuando había dicho que lo odiaba y lo merecía. Se sentó en la cama necesitaba cerrar nuevamente la herida abierta, pero ella tan solo se encogía como un cachorro herido. – Yo te protegeré, no temas a nada que te protegeré.– musitó el ojidorado sin siquiera analizar esas palabras por lo que se sintió tan sorprendido como la joven. – Keh, mejor duérmete nuevamente. – ordenó se sentía un estúpido ¿porque había dicho eso? No podía verle el rostro por lo que dejo la caja de medicamentos a un lado de la joven y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

La joven tan solo cerró los ojos y durmió nuevamente, si moría desangrada mejor, aunque lo dudaba era muy poca la sangre emanada.

Cuando llego la mañana la joven despertó por los molestos rayos de sol que se filtraban se desperezo estaba tan cómoda que decidió dormir unos minutos más pero pronto recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior por lo que se incorporó en la cama y inexplicablemente su herida casi no dolía, extrañada levantó la prenda y miró la herida ya estaba cicatrizando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido?. – se preguntó ella creía que solamente una noche, pero una herida como la suya no sanaba de la noche a la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y tan solo sintió un tirón de piel pero no tanto dolor como la última vez por lo que sonrió levemente.

La joven caminó lentamente rumbo a una puerta que creía era la salida de ese lugar pero resultó ser el baño, ingresó lentamente y se dirigió al lavamanos aprovecharía para lavarse el rostro antes de irse. Remojó su rostro y lo secó pero algo color morado en su cuello llamo su atención.

– Kyaaa…..–un gritó femenino retumbo en todo el apartamento, lo que alertó al ojidorado que estaba en el techo del edificio, éste bajó apresuradamente e ingreso en la habitación no la encontró pero su olor lo guio hasta el baño donde la vio. La joven estiraba la piel de su cuello intentando arrancase con las manos su marca, podía ver reflejado a través del espejo su rostro bañado en lágrimas y también las olía odiaba ser el causante de tal sufrimiento.

– Tranquilízate. – rogó pero por la costumbre quizás sonó como una orden que la joven no cumplió, tomó la navaja que estaba con otros implementos de aseo y lo guio al cuello iba a arrancarse esa marca. Inuyasha corrió a una velocidad "inhumana" y le sujeto la muñeca haciendo que el objeto callera al suelo, él sabía que eso tan sola le causaría dolor; esa marca no se borraría de ninguna forma si se arrancaba su piel, volvería a sanar en días y lo tendría de vuelta. Si eso eliminaba ese marca errónea si tan solo arrancándose la piel se borrara sería todo más sencillo.

– Suéltame, eres un maldito violador, te odio, te odio. – sollozaba la joven intentando liberarse. El con esa frase la soltó y abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentirse rodeado por los suaves brazos femeninos, abrazándose fuerte de él y llorando contra su torso, él no la abrazó pero la dejó desahogarse. – Lo siento...discúlpame yo… – susurró cuando logró calmarse un poco. – no quería decir eso…no eres tú. – murmuró pero el ojidorado logró escucharlo claramente. Ella levantó la mirada empañada en lágrimas y susurró nuevamente. – discúlpame.

El hombre tan solo quiso abrazarla y rogarle que ella lo perdonara, él deseaba ver a esa mujer que lo desafiaba no a esta que temblaba de miedo. Inuyasha puso un dedo sobre la marca que la hacía suya y esta reaccionó dando un saltito de susto para alejarse del toque.

– Yo…yo…debo irme. – susurró la joven.

– Quédate Kagome. – ordenó el hombre, ella la miró con terror.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. – indagó desesperada, se sentía paranoica mirando a ambos lados de la habitación esperando un ataque.

– Naraku. – "Explicó" el ojidorado y la joven abrió inmensamente los ojos.

– Tú no eres él, pero eres igual que él. – agregó dejando confundido al ojidorado . – nunca más te acerques a mi si, si quiere protegerme desaparece para siempre, no quiero verte nunca más. – susurró antes de caminar a grandes zancadas rumbo a la habitación el ojidorado quedo inerte en el lugar tan solo dejándola marchar, ella tenía razón él no era mejor que su parte Youkai.

Siguió su rastro hasta la salida del edificio aspirando su olor que iba extinguiéndose lentamente.

– **Que estas esperando, ve por ella.** – gruñó su parte Youkai.

– Cállate. – musitó.

– **Por que, ¿te molesta que nuestra perra te odie?.** – indagó sádicamente.

– Ella te odia a ti, por todo lo que hiciste, eres…– gritó el joven frustrado pero fue cortado por las ciertas palabras.

– **Lo somos, es eso lo que te molesta, estás furioso porque sabes que tú dejaste que pasara, que lo deseabas como yo.** – aseguró.

– ¡No!. – Exclamó agitado.

– **A mí no me mientas Hibrido, tu y yo somos uno mismo o al menos te conozco tanto como a mi mismo.** – musitó siniestramente. – **Si me hubieras querido detener por que no usaste el conjuro para sellarme, admítelo tú la deseabas y por eso lo permitiste, y ahora te sientes ¿culpable? Lo que sucede es que quieres que yo domifique a nuestra compañera. **– argumentó.

– Eso…no…es cierto. –susurró aturdido el ojidorado.

– **Tranquilo, lo hare, para cuando aprenda quien es su macho y que deberes tiene como compañera te la prestare.** – aseguró.– **Sabes que lo deseas, libérame, desespérate, pierde el control y yo haré que todo sea más sencillo.** – Ofreció.

– No permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar, así que vuelve a dormir por mil años más maldita bestia. – ordenó el ojidorado. Espero una réplica pero no llego, Inuyasha dirigió una mano al collar de cuentas de su cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza, en parte era verdad lo que su parte Youkai había dicho, ¿Por qué no pensó en utilizar el conjuro? Ni siquiera lo intentó detener, ¿el deseo lastimarla?, no lo sabía pero desde lo más hondo de su ser supo en ese instante que cumpliría su promesa, la protegería de todos aunque fuera de sí mismo.

Kagome abandonó a grandes zancadas el edificio y prácticamente corrió rumbo a la estación, ni siquiera tenía dinero para un boleto del metro pero había aprendido que las personas mayores eran más bondadosas ya que al contarle su historia un anciano le compro el boleto.

– _Creo que me excedí_. –pensó la joven en verdad él la había ¿acosado? En lo de Naraku pero al final la había dejado marchar, ¿Cuántos hombres harían eso?, suspiró mientras era apretujada entre la gente del metro, sin quererlo empezó a divagar sobre el día que conoció al ojidorado y la lamida que le había dado esa noche en lo de Naraku. – Eres una tonta, eso no fue bueno. – susurró intentando eliminar a aquel extraño de su mente. – Pero no negare que eres el hombre más atractivo que he conocido. – agregó.

Kagome bajó en la estación cercana a su casa ya era pasado de medio día cuando emprendió su lenta caminata al llegar frente a su "hogar" ingresó cabizbaja, ¿Qué haría? Ni siquiera la llave de su apartamento tenía esa noche la habían despojado de todo.

– Finalmente nos honras con tu visita Kagome. – escucho la voz del señor Takashi por lo que levanto la cabeza y ofreció su mejor sonrisa falsa.

– Lo lamento, pero me asaltaron he perdido mi llave podría abrirme mi cuarto. – pidió.

– No te preocupes hace tres días ya te hice el favor de sacar tus cosas por ti, están afuera, ohhh…cierto esa misma noche desapareció todo mágicamente así que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. – aseguró.

– Señor Takashi, yo…– Susurró.

– ¡He dicho largo!. – gritó. Tan solo pude asentir rápidamente luego de esa noche mi espíritu de batalla había muerto. Caminé lentamente rumbo al único lugar donde sabía sería bien recibida aunque sea por unos días. Golpee la puerta de la pequeña casa de mi amigo Kouga y este abrió la puerta sonriente pero pronto su sonrisa se extinguió

– Hola Kouga. – salude extrañada en todos los años que lo conocía nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

– Vete. – Ordenó. Por lo que la joven abrió ampliamente los ojos incrédula.

– ¿Qué sucede?. – indagó la joven intentando tocarle un brazo pero este huyó de su alcance.

– Kagome, no tú. – susurró el joven mientras cristalinas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Dejando aún más desconcertada a la joven que no entendía que le pasaba a su sonriente amigo. – Yo en verdad te amo. – aseguró. – ¿Porque permitiste que otro te haga su compañera?, ¡Por qué!. – gritó frustrado.

– Kouga yo, no entiendo, tan solo quería pedirte si me puedo quedar unos días aquí, el señor Takashi me expulsó de mi apartamento y no tengo a donde ir. – rogó la joven.

– Pídele a tu macho, esa es obligación suya, no mía. – aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la joven y ahí en la puerta del hombre se preguntó nuevamente que había hecho mal ¿porque Kami la odiaba?.

La joven caminó lentamente rumbo a su local de trabajo al menos ahí podría bañarse y quizás alguna de las mujeres sintiera lástima de ella y le prestaran alguna ropa su aspecto era horrible, solo con una remera que le asemejaba a un vestido manchado con su sangre. Al llegar vio el letrero _cerrado por duelo._ – ¿Quién había muerto?. Intento abrir desesperada la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

Había un dicho que decía "las desgracias no vienen solas" pues ella lo había comprobado, y ahí en ese momento se sintió sin salidas, ya no tenía a nadie; por un segundo recordó al hombre de ojos dorados pero después de todo lo dicho ya no tenía coraje ni siquiera de pedirle un favor. Dejó que su cuerpo se escurriera por la pared del local y ahí ovillada en el suelo esperó un milagro. No supo si fue su estado de paranoia pero se sintió observada por lo que levanto la cabeza.

Continua….

Hola a todos/as perdonen por la demora, esta vez me esforcé mucho jaja… me forzaba a mi misma a escribirlo para no dejarlo parado por tanto tiempo pero nunca me gustaba nada por eso tardo mucho este capi…por eso me disculpo…les agradezco a todos los que han leído por haber dejado review, soy de las que no dejan una historia sin final al menos intento terminarlas todas; así que si me demoro es por falta de inspiración…

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capi, lo hice más largo, en recompensa por la espera…

Mizune-Mei


	5. Chapter 5

**MI VIDA ANTES DE TI**

**Bla bla bla (Youkai)**

X.X.X.X (cambio de escena)

_Bla bla bla _(pensamientos)

**Inuyasha, no me pertenece lamentablemente; es creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**CAPITULO 5**

Kagome levanto la mirada pero no vi a nadie; no estaba sola habían muchísimas personas yendo y viniendo pero nadie detenía su rápido caminar para fijarse en la mujer en posición fetal tan solo la ignoraban. La joven intento darse ánimos como hace años venía haciendo pero esta vez no resulto; la frase hermosa de su abuelo nunca se cumplía para ella.

– No tienes opción. – susurró intentando auto convencerse y se paró dificultosamente, se sentía cansada, lánguida, con hambre, y peor aún la marca de su cuello ardía como si la estuvieran quemando con cigarros, pero aun así se dispuso a caminar, en su mente solo veía a alguien como su última opción y aunque dudaba que siquiera hablara con ella después de todo lo que había dicho no quería pasar una noche más de su vida en la calle.

Inuyasha se sentía angustiado, no sabía si seguirla o dejarla sola por un tiempo, temía que su parte youkai la lastimara, pero así también que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera por lo que se paseaba por su apartamento como fiera enjaulada, había pasado quizás dos horas desde que la joven había abandonado su apartamento, su parte youkai gruñía en su cabeza lo que empeoraba su estado anímico.

– Kuso. – susurró furioso, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y eso lo alteraba, estar ahí con la incertidumbre y con el delicioso olor que había quedado impregnado en su apartamento y se resistía a desaparecer, ya no había vuelto a entrar a su habitación la había sellado como si un demonio durmiera adentro; necesitaba tranquilizarse con urgencia por lo que opto por un baño caminó a grandes zancadas rumbo a su habitación aun odiando la idea debía ingresar en este para llegar al bendito baño por lo que aguanto la respiración e ingreso.

De mala manera se deshizo de la ropa y los arrojó a un costado del baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría y empapo su cuerpo, la sensación lo relajaba le recordaba a tiempos pasados cuando sebañaba bajo la cascada, cerró los ojos e intento tan solo relajarse olvidarse de todo; se sentía tan bien, el agua estaba logrando su misión, masajeo suavemente sus orejitas, sentía el peso de su cabellos humedecidos contra su espalda, y como cada musculo se relajaba al contacto con el agua, hasta que escucho dos suaves golpes en la puerta de la entrada lo que le extraño no se había percatado de ningún aroma diferente aun así su audición era tan buena como su olfato por lo que decidió terminar con su relajamiento, caminó rumbo a la habitación como kami lo trajo al mundo y se dirigió rumbo a su ropero para tomar una toalla con el que secar su cuerpo, cuando escuchó nuevamente los dos golpes secos contra la puerta.

– Acaso es imaginación mía, – susurró, le extrañaba que la persona tras su puerta si existía ¿por qué no tocaba el timbre? Secó de manera rápida sus cabellos con la toalla y se colocó su ropa interior y unos pantalones negros, muy parecidos a su hakama roja, y antes de que pudiera terminar de vestirse escuchó claramente pasos alejándose de la puerta y su curiosidad pudo más por lo que corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió apresuradamente. Lo primero que vio fue el hermoso color azabache de la larga cabellera femenina que estaba de espaldas a él, ella quedó quieta en el lugar. – ven, entra. – ordenó el joven para romper el incómodo minuto de silencio la joven giró medio cuerpo y asintió.

– Gracias. – susurró al pasar a un lado de este, ella tan solo ingreso en el apartamento y quedo quieta en un rincón, callada y temerosa, y el olor de su temor lo enfurecía.

– Siéntate. – ordenó el ojidorado indicando con la mirada el sofá ella asintió repetidas veces y caminó rumbo al sitio "ofrecido".

– Etto….señor….yo…– susurró la joven tartamudeando muy despacio pero para los oídos que si bien estaban escondidos aun escuchaban perfectamente no pasó desapercibido por lo que inmediatamente levanto una ceja en señal burla, pero no dijo nada tan solo se paró frente a la joven para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ella tan solo tomo el borde de la camisa y la presiono con ambas manos, estaba nerviosa y cada vez eso aumentaba. – no tengo a donde ir, por favor déjeme quedarme, haré lo que me pidas, lo que desees. – ofreció desviando la mirada.

– ¿Harías que cosa?. – indagó para averiguar si sus pensamientos impuros lo llevaron a suponer otras cosas, ella le había dicho apenas horas atrás que no quería volver a verlo nunca, no la entendía.

– Lo…que usted quiera….solo pido un poco de comida y un lugar donde dormir. – susurró.

– ¿Estas segura Ka...go…me?. – indagó y ella tan solo asintió cerró los ojos y esperó cualquier cosa que la poseyera sobre el sofá, la golpeara imaginaba mil manías que pudiera tener un hombre como aquel pero este tan solo se quedó impasible en su lugar.

– Cocíname ramen. – fue su orden, ella tan solo levanto la mirada rápidamente extrañada por la orden y por primera vez en ese día se fijó verdaderamente en el hombre frente a ella, estaba más hermoso que de costumbre, su cabello estaba rebelde cayendo sobre su hombro y algunos mechones adheridos en su rostro, su torso desnudo exhibía la perfección en su mayor grado, su piel resplandecía, tanto que por un segundo la joven quedó hechizada detallándolo plenamente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el hombre que sonrió socarrón. – solo ramen por ahora Kagome. – susurró en tono burlón sacando a la joven de su perfecta alucinación y logrando un reluciente sonrojo en la joven.

– Si…discul…peme…donde es la cocina…amo. – murmuró, el joven sonrió nuevamente esa joven lo divertía en tan pocos días lo había hecho pasar por una miscelánea de sentimientos desde la furia, indignación, miedo, excitación, sentimientos que había olvidado.

– ¿Amo?. – indagó.

– ¿Desea que lo llame de una forma especial?. – preguntó la joven mirando finalmente fijamente en los dorados ojos masculinos.

– Llámame Inuyasha. – ordenó a lo que ella asintió. Y nuevamente el silencio incómodo hacía acto de presencia.

– Báñate primero. – ofreció y el brillo de felicidad que adquirió los almendrados ojos logró que su corazón acelerara nunca nadie lo había visto con tanta gratitud y menos por algo tan insignificante. – Sígueme. – murmuró y la joven cumplió inmediatamente.

Inuyasha la guio a su habitación; no habían segundas intenciones tan solo que el bendito baño estaba conectada con su habitación, ella tan solo lo siguió cabizbaja y en silencio, él se perdió en la puerta que ella ya reconocía como el baño.

– ¿Prefieres agua fría o caliente?. – se escuchó un grito desde el baño. Ella se acercó quedando en el marco de la puerta.

– Caliente. – susurró la joven; el tan solo cumplió el pedido y reguló el agua para que saliera a la temperatura deseada para llenar la tina que nunca había sido usada, él prefería la ducha. Cuando logró regular la temperatura perfecta caminó rumbo a la joven que retrocedió un paso ingresando nuevamente en la habitación. El ojidorado también ingreso en la habitación.

– Entra y báñate, puedes usar lo que desees. – ofreció y ella tan solo asintió antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño apresuradamente.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente no lo admitiría pero que la joven estuviera en su casa lo hacía algo feliz. Caminó rumbo a su ropero y tomó una toalla limpia, eligió entre sus ropas un pantalón deportivo color blanco y una musculosa color negro, por ese día serviría.

Kagome miró el agua que se llenaba de una manera hipnótica, nunca había visto un baño tan cómodo y anhelaba que se llenara rápido para sumergirse y limpiar todo su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrada mirando el agua por lo que no pudo evitar un gritito al escuchar la voz masculina tras la puerta.

– Tranquila, solo quería avisarte que te dejo una toalla colgada por la manija de la puerta y ropa para cambiarte en la cama. – musitó. – Estaré en la sala.– agregó.

Kagome no aguanto la ansiedad deseaba ser acariciada por el agua, así que aunque aún había poca agua se desvistió a una velocidad envidiable; desabrocho el bendito sujetador rojo de hace días que le había marcado en el costado de los senos y se cumplió la predicción eran incómodos.

Kagome busco una cesta o algún lugar donde depositar su ropa pero no lo encontró tan solo vio la ropa que en la mañana traía puesto el hombre esparcida en una esquina así que amplió el desorden. Ingresó en el agua y suspiró relajada, ella misma se sentía asqueada de su olor hacía días que no se bañaba, además ni se había limpiado luego de que la habían violado.

– Eres un asco Kagome. – susurró tomando el jabón, masajeo suavemente todo su cuerpo con el aromático jabón, tenía una fragancia a hombre, pero era deliciosa, cuando más profundo el agua ella se sentía más contenta, sumergió su cabello en el agua y enjuagó con el shampoo todo olía al ojidorado, por un segundo la joven cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la deliciosa sensación del agua; del aroma. No sabía que sería de su vida a partir de ese día pero no le importaba más nada humillarse, suplicar, que la violaran estaba harta de todo tan solo estaría ahí, viviría todo el tiempo que este marcado como suyo de la manera que pueda y cuando finalmente muriera no se arrepentiría de nada.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá, fingía mirar la televisión pero todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la habitación donde estaba la mujer. Pudo escucharla despojarse de sus ropas, percibió el olor del jabón mezclándose con el delicioso aroma de la joven, cada detalle que pudiera percibir con su audición y su olfato no pasó desapercibido; por ello cuando la joven metió la cabeza bajo el agua por tercera vez y no volvió a escucharla salir se preocupó, esperó "pacientemente" unos segundos más.

– **Seguro nuestra perra ya ha muerto ahogada y aún quieres ser un caballero.** – musitó burlón el Youkai, preocupando más aun al ojidorado. Quien no pudo esperar más corrió rumbo a la habitación y luego abrió velozmente la puerta del baño notando como el agua sobrepasaba el borde de la bañera y caía al suelo Inuyasha se acercó al borde de la bañera en pánico y antes que la tocara la joven sacó la cabeza respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire.

– Estas loca o que te pasa perra tonta. – gritó el ojidorado enfurecido ella tan solo desvió la mirada asustada no entendía que sucedía. – ¿acaso quieres morir?, no permitiré que mueras en mi casa, puedes suicidarte donde quieras pero aquí no. – refunfuñó. Caminó rumbo a la habitación agitado y tomó la toalla que había caído al suelo. – sal. – ordenó ella tan solo retiró el cabello que cubría su visión y asintió espero que este desviara la mirada o abandonara la habitación para hacerlo pero el tan solo quedo con el rostro contraído por la rabia y extendiendo la toalla en dirección a ella. – párate. – ordenó de nuevo ella suspiró hondamente sabía que iba a ser demasiado bueno si no se aprovechara de ella pero igual el saberlo no lo hacía menos doloroso.

– Si, espérame cierro el grifo. – susurró la joven dirigiendo sus manos temblorosas rumbo a la llave y cerrándola, él olía su temor, pero por la rabia y la angustia que sintió no le importaba en ese momento hacerle pagar con la misma moneda, ella se paró y aunque sus rodillas temblaban del miedo salió de la tina y camino en dirección al enardecido hombre, este no se movió pero el tenerla desnuda y mojada frente a él disminuyó considerablemente su rabia, Kagome extendió una mano y tomó la toalla no se atrevía a levantar la mirada tan solo lio su cuerpo con la prenda ofrecida. Pasó a un lado del hombre intentando llegar hasta la cama pero este la tomó del brazo.

– No hagas nada estúpido .me, es lo último que te perdono. – aseguró.

– No he pedido su perdón no he hecho nada malo. – musitó la joven por instinto intentando liberar su brazo del fiero agarre pero este presionó aún más, haciéndola gemir levemente de dolor. Inadvertidamente el joven estiró del brazo logrando que la joven diera un paso en su dirección la tomó con la otra mano por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo la joven lucho débilmente por alejarse empujándolo por el torso que se sentía firme y caliente bajo sus dedos el tan solo la atrajo más y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven justo el lado donde reposaba su marca, Kagome sintió escalofríos al sentir la tibia respiración del hombre contra su piel, el hombre soltó el brazo femenino y dirigió ambas manos a su cintura abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda baja, Kagome quedó tiesa como una estatua.

– _Se siente bien, es tan cálido._ – pensó la joven cerrando los ojos, se sentía tentada a aferrarse a la cintura masculina con la misma fuerza que él, en verdad lo deseaba y eso la asustaba la joven aprovecho el estar estrujada contra el torso masculino para aspirar su aroma; – _ohhh…kami que sucede, porque se siente tan bien, me siento pequeña, no me sueltes._ – pensó la mujer preocupada, sus manos le hormigueaban de deseo de tocarlo y sus ojos por el deseo de llorar, estaba aguantando tantos sentimientos tan solo deseaba llorar abrazada a ese hombre.

– _¿Qué estoy haciendo?._ – se cuestionó mentalmente el ojidorado debería regañarla, incluso podría darle unas nalgadas pero ¿porque la había abrazado? Con la misma rapidez con la que inicio el abrazó él la finalizo de una forma brusca empujándola levemente separándola de su cuerpo, la mujer abrió los ojos impresionada y algo perturbada.

– Keh, vístete mujer loca. – ordenó antes de pasar a un lado de la mujer rápidamente y abandonar la habitación dejando a la mujer confundida y con el corazón acelerado.

Kagome sujetó fuertemente la toalla no entendía a ese hombre, él era a su criterio el loco, pero al menos se había librado por milagro de otra "violación" en su curriculum, caminó rumbo a la cama y tomó el pantalón blanco y se lo puso rápidamente, luego siguió la musculosa no tenía ropa interior que ponerse pero estaba bien al menos ya estaba limpia y se sentía mejor.

Abandonó la habitación y caminó rumbo al hombre que observaba "concentrado" la televisión.

– Etto… ¿puedo pasar a la cocina?. – indagó suavemente, él desvió la mirada fijándola en ella y asintió, Kagome agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de caminar rumbo al lugar. La joven, busco en la alacena pero todas estaban vacías, hurgó en la heladera que se encontraba casi en las mismas a diferencia que había un par de aguas minerales, la joven siguió con su escrutinio hasta que finalmente halló el tesoro una alacena llena de ramen instantáneo, tomó dos tarros y puso agua a hervir. En breves minutos el delicioso aroma a comida logró un rugido de su estómago, cuando finalmente estaba listo la joven los colocó sobre la pequeña mesa y fue a llamar al hombre.

– Ya esta listo. – informó el hombre se paró inmediatamente sin decir nada y camino en dirección a la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa frente a un tazón ella tan solo esperó parada frente a éste.

– Pásame los palillos que están en el tercer cajón. – ordenó y ella cumplió rápidamente. – Toma otro par y siéntate a comer. – agregó ella asintió y de nuevo los ojos almendrados adquirieron aquel brillo de felicidad, Kagome se sentó y comió a toda prisa tanto que sorprendió al joven que tan solo se dedicó a observarla. En menos de un minuto el tazón de la joven estaba vacía y en ese momento ella se sintió avergonzada había comido igual que un cerdo. Kagome levantó la cabeza observando al hombre sentado frente a ella. – come. – "ofreció" levantando su tazón y poniendo al alcance de la mujer.

– Etto…gracias…pero es su comida. – susurró apenada, en realidad en ese momento su estómago dolía, había intentado no pensar en que sentía una extrema hambre pero ahora que había comido no era suficiente.

– Habías dicho que harías lo que pidiera, ahora come. – sentenció la joven asintió agradecida y comió ahora con un poco más de lentitud disfrutando de la comida que era lo más delicioso que había probado en años. Cuando acabó con todo el fideo bebió el caldo, él la observaba fijamente cuando bajó el tazón y suspiró complacida él sonrió levemente.

– Gracias por la comida. – susurro. – le preparare otro tazón espéreme por favor. – pidió y relamió inocentemente sus labios para quitar el resto de comida. Inuyasha se paró y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de la joven, dirigió su mano rumbo al rostro femenino y esta cerró los ojos, él bordeó con su dedo el labio femenino, la joven sintió un escalofrío cuando las "uñas" del joven tocó levemente su nariz, Inuyasha apartó rápidamente su mano al escuchar el suave gemido proferido por la mujer.

– No es necesario, ya almorcé. – aseguró antes de lamer el dedo que había recorrido a la joven lo que pasó inadvertido para la mujer que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y tras esa frase abandonó el lugar caminando rumbo a su habitación.

– **Porque huyes hibrido, también lo has olido verdad, a ella le está gustando que la toques entonces por qué no…**– musitó malicioso el Youkai.

– Calla. – ordenó en pensamiento el ojidorado. Buscando en su ropero una remera que ponerse, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, escapar de ese olor que lo enloquecía, no podría aguantar, él sabía que era su compañera, pero ambos se odiaban, sabía que llevaba su marca pero había sido un error, no cedería a sus instintos no volvería a tomarla por la fuerza, él había jurado protegerla y eso haría.

– Puedo pasar. – susurró la joven tras la puerta.

– No. – contestó agresivamente el hombre ¿que esa mujer no entendía que la quería lejos?

Inuyasha se colocó lo primero que tubo a mano, tomó su billetera y abrió la puerta la joven lo miró fijamente esperando algo, pero él tan solo siguió con su camino a la salida, se colocó su calzado que estaba a un lado de la puerta y tomó el pomo de la misma.

– No salgas. – fue su orden antes de abandonar el lugar.

Kagome suspiró aliviada por un segundo, y luego caminó en dirección a la cocina debía manejarse mejor en ese lugar, quizás Inuyasha solo querría que ella cocinara para él.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente la joven había hecho un inventario mental de todos los víveres que poseía y aparte del "tesoro ramen" habían otras cosas que no había encontrado en primer momento, como cereal, té, arroz. Kagome seguía ordenando las provisiones encontradas cuando el sonido del timbre la asustó. La joven sujetó fuertemente su corazón que se había acelerado por el susto.

– De seguro es Inuyasha. – susurró la mujer caminando en dirección de la salida para abrir la puerta, cuando la joven lo hizo quedó extrañada, el hombre tras la puerta en definitiva no era Inuyasha, era un joven quizás de su misma edad con el cabello color chocolate, y con una mirada bastante dulce.

– Hola…etto…esta Inuyasha. – musitó el joven tímidamente mirando a la joven.

– No, él ha salido. – contestó la mujer.

– ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, Rui me matara!. – exclamó alterado.

– ¿Rui?. – susurró la joven intrigada.

– Si, el director de la compañía. Inuyasha no ha ido a trabajar en esta última semana, bueno eso no es raro pero debe firmar urgentemente unos documentos ¿sabe dónde podría haber ido?. – indago esperanzado, la joven negó con la cabeza. – Por Kami, que hare. – musitó el joven entrando en un ataque de pánico respirando agitadamente.

– Si quiere puede pasar a esperarlo. – ofreció la mujer.

– ¿En verdad puedo?. – indagó conmovido.

– Si te pones así en verdad debe ser algo urgente. – comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. En ese momento el joven paró con su arranque de pánico y se fijó en la joven.

– Gracias. – musitó mirándola tan fijamente que la joven se sonrojó, él se sacó los zapatos e ingreso tras la joven que lo guio al sofá.

– Quieres Té. – ofreció la mujer con una sonrisa el tan solo asintió algo embobado cuanto más la miraba más bella le parecía.

– Sí. – susurró y la joven asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararlo. En pocos minutos hacía acto de presencia con una bandeja con la tetera y dos tasas. Se sentó en el sofá a un lado del joven, sirvió el té y se la ofreció al hombre que la tomó encantado aprovechando para rozar la mano femenina.

Ella tan solo intentaba ser amable, además ese joven había sido muy dulce con ella hasta ese momento.

– ¿Tienes alguna relación con Inuyasha?. – preguntó finalmente el hombre tras varios minutos de platica sobre cosas banales la joven se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. – ¿En verdad?. – Indagó emocionado cosa que extraño a la joven pero asintió.– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?. – preguntó.

– Es algo difícil de explicar. – aseguró la joven. Tomando la bandeja con las tasas vacías para llevarla a la cocina; No lo conocía no iría a contarle a un extraño de su vida, cuando volvió lo sintió algo extraño, algo impaciente pero de igual forma se sentó a su lado.

– Me agradas, creo que me gustas, quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. – pronunció el joven rápidamente tomando ambas manos femeninas. La joven se levantó del sofá de un salto pero el hombre aseguró una de su mano, la joven giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de esta siendo abierta.

Continua….

Hola…como están; esta vez creo que no tarde tanto jeje…gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el capi anterior en verdad se los agradezco mucho me agrada que hayan personas que también amen los animes y leer, me hacen sentir que no soy la única loca enamorada. Espero que el capi les agrade lo hice en verdad con todo mi amor para mi hanyo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes (a Inuyasha no por supuesto) el fic, el fic no se ilusionen xD.

Nos leemos en el . cuídense.

Mizune - Mei


End file.
